filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ginger Rogers
Ginger Rogers, née le 16 juillet 1911 et décédée le 25 avril 1995, une actrice et danseuse américaine ayant formé un duo de cinéma avec Fred Astaire. Biographie Ginger Rogers est née Virginia Katherine McMath, à Independence dans le Missouri, de Eddins McMath et Lela Owens McMath. Ses parents se séparent peu de temps après sa naissance et sa mère l'emmène vivre chez ses grands-parents maternels à Kansas City. La séparation de ses parents est houleuse, et ils se battent pour avoir la garde de leur fille. Après leur divorce, Ginger reste chez ses grands-parents, Walter and Saphrona Owens, pendant que Lela travaille à Hollywood puis à New York comme scénariste. Son surnom « Ginger » viendrait du fait que ses cousins, ayant du mal à prononcer Virginia, la surnomment Ginga. Ginger a 9 ans lorsque sa mère se remarie à John Logan Rogers. Ginger prend à ce moment le nom de Rogers qui deviendra son nom de scène, mais ne le portera jamais légalement. Ils vivent à Fort Worth au Texas et Lela devient critique de théâtre pour un journal local, le Fort Worth Record. Adolescente, Ginger pense devenir institutrice, mais l'intérêt de sa mère pour le théâtre et Hollywood la font peu à peu rentrer dans le monde du spectacle. Sa carrière commence lorsqu'une troupe de vaudeville de passage à Fort Worth a besoin d'une doublure au pied levé. Elle se présente, gagne un concours de charleston et part avec la troupe. Sa mère l'accompagne et elles tournent pendant quatre ans. Lela divorce de John Rogers au cours de cette période. Lorsque la troupe atteint New York, Ginger y reste, travaillant à la radio où elle gagne sa vie en chantant. Elle fait ses débuts à Broadway le 25 décembre 1929 dans la comédie musicale Top Speed. Deux semaines plus tard, elle est engagée pour un rôle dans Girl Crazy de George et Ira Gershwin. Fred Astaire est engagé de son côté pour faire travailler les danseurs au niveau de la chorégraphie et il sort brièvement avec Ginger. Son apparition dans Girl Crazy fait d'elle une star du jour au lendemain alors qu'elle n'a que 19 ans. Elle signe son premier contrat avec la Paramount pour une durée de sept ans en 1930. Ginger Rogers rompt son contrat rapidement et part pour Hollywood avec sa mère. Lorsqu'elle arrive en Californie, elle signe un contrat pour trois films avec Pathé, qui n'ont que peu de succès. Elle continue à jouer et danser jusqu'en 1933 et obtient son premier vrai succès cinématographique avec le film 42e Rue qu'elle tourne pour Warner Brothers. Elle travaille ensuite avec la RKO et à cette occasion retrouve Fred Astaire dans Carioca (Flying Down to Rio). À partir de ce moment naît le couple cinématographique Rogers/Astaire qui va devenir légendaire. Ils tournent ensemble dix films, dans lesquels ils dansent et chantent tous les deux. Si Ginger est restée dans toutes les mémoires pour cette partie de sa carrière, elle tourne pourtant dans plus d'une centaine de films et de courts métrages au cours des trois décennies qui suivent. En 1941 Ginger Rogers remporte l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice pour sa prestation dans Kitty Foyle. Filmographie (sélection) * 1930 : '' Young Man of Manhattan'' de Monta Bell * 1930 : '' The Sap from Syracuse'' de A. Edward Sutherland * 1930 : '' Queen High '' de Fred C. Newmeyer * 1931 : '' Follow the Leader '' de Norman Taurog * 1931 : '' Honor Among Lovers'' de Dorothy Arzner * 1931 : '' The Tip-Off'' de Albert S. Rogell * 1931 : '' L'Étrange mission du Morlande (Suicide Fleet)'' de Albert S. Rogell * 1932 : '' La Forêt en fête (Carnival Boat)'' de Albert S. Rogell * 1932 : '' The Tenderfoot'' de Ray Enright * 1932 : '' Le Treizième invité (The Thirteenth Guest)'' de Albert Ray * 1932 : '' Hat Check Girl'' de Sidney Lanfield * 1932 : '' You Said a Mouthful'' de Lloyd Bacon * 1933 : '' 42e Rue (42nd Street)'' de Lloyd Bacon * 1933 : '' Mystérieux week-end (Broadway Bad)'' de Sidney Lanfield * 1933 : '' Chercheuses d'or'' de 1933 (Gold diggers of 1933)'' de Mervyn LeRoy * 1933 : '' Professional Sweetheart'' de William A. Seiter * 1933 : '' Ne jouez pas avec l'amour (Don't Bet on Love)'' de Murray Roth * 1933 : '' Un hurlement dans la nuit (A Shriek in the Night)'' de Albert Ray * 1933 : '' Idylle sous les toits (Rafter Romance)'' de William A. Seiter * 1933 : '' Chance at Heaven'' de William A. Seiter * 1933 : '' Sitting Pretty '' de Harry Joe Brown * 1933 : '' Carioca (Flying Down to Rio)'' de Thornton Freeland * 1934 : '' Ondes d'amour (Twenty Million Sweethearts)'' de Ray Enright * 1934 : '' L'Homme'' de 40 ans (Upperworld)'' de Roy Del Ruth * 1934 : '' Filles d'Amérique (Finishing School)'' de George Nichols Jr. et Wanda Tuchock * 1934 : '' Premier amour (Change of heart)'' de John G. Blystone * 1934 : '' La Joyeuse Divorcée (The Gay Divorcee)'' de Mark Sandrich * 1935 : '' Romance in Manhattan'' de Stephen Roberts * 1935 : '' Roberta'' de William A. Seiter * 1935 : '' L'Étoile'' de minuit (Star of Midnight)'' de Stephen Roberts * 1935 : '' Le Danseur du dessus (Top Hat)'' de Mark Sandrich * 1935 : '' Je te dresserai (In Person)'' de William A. Seiter * 1936 : '' En suivant la flotte (Follow the Fleet)'' de Mark Sandrich * 1936 : '' Sur les ailes de la danse (Swing Time)'' de George Stevens * 1937 : '' L'Entreprenant Monsieur Petrov (Shall We Dance)'' de Mark Sandrich * 1937 : '' '' (Stage door) de Gregory La Cava * 1938 : '' Mariage incognito (Vivacious Lady)'' de George Stevens * 1938 : '' Vacances payées (Having Wonderful Time) d'Alfred Santell * 1938 : '' Amanda (Carefree)'' de Mark Sandrich * 1939 : '' La Grande Farandole (The Story of Vernon and Irene Castle)'' de Henry C. Potter * 1939 : '' Mademoiselle et son bébé (Bachelor Mother)'' de Garson Kanin * 1939 : (5th Avenue Girl) de * 1940 : '' Primrose Path'' de Gregory La Cava * 1940 : '' Kitty Foyle'' de Sam Wood * 1940 : '' Double Chance (Lucky Partners)'' de Lewis Milestone * 1941 : '' Ses trois amoureux (Tom Dick and Harry)'' de Garson Kanin * 1942 : '' La Folle Histoire'' de Roxie Hart (Roxie Hart)'' de William Wellman * 1942 : '' Six destins (Tales of Manhattan)'' de Julien Duvivier * 1942 : '' '' (The Major and the Minor) de Billy Wilder * 1942 : '' Lune'' de miel mouvementée (Once Upon a Honeymoon)'' de Leo McCarey * 1943 : '' Tender Comrade d'Edward Dmytryk * 1944 : '' Les Nuits ensorcelées (Lady in the dark)'' de Mitchell Leisen * 1944 : '' Étranges vacances (I'll be seeing you)'' de William Dieterle * 1945 : '' Week-end au Waldorf (Week-End at the Waldorf)'' de Robert Z. Leonard * 1946 : '' Un cœur à prendre (Heartheat)'' de Sam Wood * 1946 : '' L'Impératrice magnifique (Magnificent doll)'' de Frank Borzage * 1947 : '' L'Homme'' de mes rêves (It Had to Be You)'' de Don Hartman et Rudolph Maté * 1949 : '' Entrons dans la danse (The Barkleys of Broadway)'' de Charles Walters * 1950 : '' Le Verdict'' de l'amour (Perfect Strangers)'' de Bretaigne Windust * 1950 : '' Storm warning'' de Stuart Heisler *1952 : ( We're not married ) de Edmund Goulding *1952 : (Monkey Business) de *1952 : Un grand séducteur (Dreamboat) de Claude Binyon *1953 : L'Éternel féminin (Forever female) de Irving Rapper *1954 : Meurtre sur la Riviera (Beautiful stangers) de David Miller *1954 : La Veuve noire (Black Widow) de Nunnally Johnson *1955 : Coincée (Tight spot) de Phil Karlson *1956 : La VRP de choc (The First Traveling Saleslady) de Arthur Lubin *1956 : L'Enfant du divorce (Teenage rebel) d'Edmund Goulding *1957 : Ma femme a des complexes (Oh, Men! Oh, Women!) de Nunnally Johnson *1965 : Harlow de Alex Segal http://cine-passion.voila.net/fi/imf/rogers5avenue.jpg Ginger Rogers et Walter Connolly dans Catégorie:Naissance en 1911 Catégorie:Décès en 1995 Catégorie:Actrice américaine